


Cathedral of Light and Shadow

by Onity



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Light and shadow, Oneshot, Set after Shadowlands, Short, based on sketch drawing, based on theories about the light, shalamayne - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onity/pseuds/Onity
Summary: He would not let them overpower him again.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Cathedral of Light and Shadow

-...-

Times have changed, and the Light and Shadows have shifted.

The Light, known for it’s good, it’s benevolence, has slowly begun overstepping it’s boundaries. It’s become greedy, seeking to overpower the mortals of Azeroth.

The Shadows, a key player in that of all of Azeroth’s enemies, has slowed. It has realized the key to it’s goals is not to fight mortals, but to aid them. Once thought to be the ultimate evil, through the hands of beings such as the ren’dorei, it’s clear it’s powers can be used for good. 

The High King of the Alliance and King of Stormwind, Anduin Wrynn, used to believe that light was good, and shadow as bad. It was what he was taught, by velen, by all the priests who had a hand in his teachings. Everyone believed it to be true. 

And then the light betrayed him. 

It took everything from him, when he was away, when he was at his darkest hour. 

Anger fueled Anduin’s thoughts, how dare it. 

He’d dedicated his entire life to the light. 

And it took his throne, burned his people, left cracks in the streets of Stormwind.

Anduin knew the whispers of the shadows well, he’d dealt with them for as long as he dealt with the light. He knew how dangerous they were, and yet…

Yet he toyed with them too.

He’d thought of it as a phase, in his adventures in Pandaria, the shadows had saved his life many times. Mind control, for the most part, allowed him to save the world from the Sha

And yet, the light let him live.

Anduin began to realize, after he’d reclaim what the light stole, that he could not just abandon light for the shadows, as each was dangerous on their own. 

They needed each other.

Or, really, mortals needed to use both of them in order to keep from falling into the claws of one or the other.

And thus, he came, to stand in the middle of the Stormwind cathedral, once a beacon of light, to put in place the beginnings of his new plan. 

The Light and Shadow would be wielded, taught, and understood….together. 

A system of balance. 

He tore Shalamayne in two, her bright yellow light glow moving onto only one of the twin blades, the other empty of power.

But not for long. 

He raised the empty blade high, and began to channel the shadows into it. He heard the whispers grow louder, let them flow through him. The light of his second blade flickered, troubled by the shadows, but persisting. The priests, of both light and shadow, who watched in the edges of the room, felt the presence of great dark power.

Some felt unsure, nervous, but were loyal to their king. 

Streams of dark deep purples dipped down from the darkness and pooled together into the emptiness of the curved blade, a ball of power forming. 

Andun felt the shadows run through his body, and stood tall, watching the blade, the shadows reflecting in his eyes. His eyes changed, momentarily, to purple, as if the shadows tested their boundaries, but the light glowing below on the second blade roared in response, and the shadows left Anduin’s mind alone. 

He felt a great force push against him, his arms and legs aching the longer the moment went on. 

And then, suddenly, the shadow vanished into an explosion of energy, slightly rocking the building, but nothing more.

The darkness dissipated, all that was left being the concentrated ball of shadows swirling within the curvature of the twin blade. 

He lowered the blade, and brought both blades together, watching the one with the light flicker alongside the one with the shadow. 

They reacted violently, opposites to each other, enemies, the closer Anduin brought them together. 

Anduin frowned, caring not for their bickering. 

He forced Shalamayne back together, the blades struggling to stay apart, pushing back against Anduin. The bond between the swords was stronger, and one blade formed in the king’s hands, along with a bubbling ball of yellow and purple swirls.

He would not let them overpower him again. 

-...-

**Author's Note:**

> A short oneshot based on a sketch I drew.


End file.
